BluexOrange 2
by Wolf-Shadow77
Summary: This one is a 1st person  Orange's perspective , a little bit longer. For those who DO NOT WANT, there is some naughty things happening in this one. Enjoy. BluexOrange.


**Hey guys. This one is a 1st person (Orange's perspective), a little bit longer. For those who DO NOT WANT, there is some naughty things happening in this one. Enjoy.**

It had become harder for me to ignore it. Each time that he turned away I had to study him. I was there with him when he was built and vice versa. We'd been together since day one and honestly I couldn't imagine my life alone. What was he to me? I would stare at him for minutes on end as he would plan out his intentions for each test chamber and when he turned to me again I would act as though I was just tuning in. He didn't know just how interested I was in figuring him out. If only I could make it more obvious to him and just ask him about his thoughts. I couldn't figure out what was going on in that round head of his.

He walked ahead and I watched him; the way his legs moved, the mechanics of his body. His legs were intricate and they moved with a system of pivots and ball sockets. They were attached to plates that were attached to his frame that held up his body. Sometimes I wondered how he didn't fall out of his frame all the time when flying through the air. Some questions are best left unasked, though. I wondered if he even began to understand my body. I wanted him to understand my body in many ways.

Looking at my own legs I realized how much simpler than him I was. My flexibility was limited and my height was that of just an inch short of the top of a portal. He was a great deal shorter than I was but it didn't bother me. His intricacy was fascinating. There was very little about his movement and his body that I didn't understand. It was mostly the things that I would have to figure out about myself as well. I watched him go and he stopped for a second to look back at me. The inner workings of my mind were an enigma to him and I merely waved to show that I was paying attention. He motioned for me to follow and I sprung ahead, catching up next to him.

"What's the plan?" I asked him in a short beep.

"Portals, that's the plan. Just follow my lead and I'm sure you'll catch on. It's a tad complicated to put into words so, again, just follow me." He clicked back. Following him, I resisted the urge to take a hold of his arm and study him. Was my interest in him becoming unhealthy or is this part of GLaDOS' plan? Was I built this curious or is this something that developed over time? I couldn't remember. We'd only been built a few days ago but I had started to associate my memories with emotions, those of which I'm sure I didn't start out with. I was starting to associate my time with Blue as 'fun', 'interesting', and 'happiness'. I think of a moment with him that I wasn't enjoying myself. I know that at first he came off as a bit cold to me but this was, again, before either of us had developed any real emotions.

Was this true, or was it that we had to learn more about each other to understand the emotions we really had? The labyrinth of it all became more complex with every question. I tried to simplify my questions to simple things that I could actually figure out; things that didn't rely on me going into my past and recalling anything.

Like 'what could he be thinking? Should I ask him? Should I try to learn more about his inner workings than his outer workings?' I stood up tall and ran up behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to me, those familiar bars and hydraulics aiding him in turning his frame and body to face me. I looked at him happily and waved. Slightly confused, he waved back.

"Hi...Orange," he started, waving a little, "what're you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you a simple question."  
>"What's that?" he stood to attention, standing a little taller than usual. This got to me in a way I didn't recognize.<p>

"Hmn- that was odd..." I said to myself. "Anyway…I wanted to ask you what you think about when you're not focused on testing." I asked him, trying not to stand so tall.

"That's a bit of an odd question isn't it?" he said, puzzled. "But I can try to answer that…hmm…I guess I just try to learn about what's going on around me. The only thing I have to learn about that isn't constantly changing is you. I guess you could say that I try to learn the way you work by watching you test." A flicker of hope rose inside me and excitedly I put a hand to my chest.

"Me too!" I blurted out. "I-I mean about you; I try to learn about you. I try to figure you out and I'm pretty sure I've got it all down except for a few things." He raised his eyebrow and his attention had been grasped.

"Really now? So, what do you think it is that you haven't figured out?" he asked me with genuine interest.

"Just a few things about parts I've seen and the inner workings of you. These are the kinds of things that I wouldn't be able to understand unless you could show me." I tried to explain what I meant.

"I don't think I follow."

"Well see, down on the bottom of your body there's this…part. I can't figure out what it does because I've never seen you use it for anything before and I can be sure it can be extended out. I've seen it when you fling across long distances and you fly above my head or something." I elaborated. A look of shock crossed his face and he tried not to look me in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

"That's a-a…uhhhhh a special part of mine. Just don't worry about it." He sounded hesitant on the subject and he rushed to switch subjects. "I realized that you had parts that turn your frame and your body at the same time and I think it's very-"

"Stop, Blue." I interrupted him and put my hand on his shoulder again. "Would you mind…telling me what it does? Or showing me?" When I suggested that last part he looked awfully embarrassed and dropped his portal gun.

"UHH THAT'D BE A LITTLE AWKWARD FOR ME." He said loudly.

"Oh-ok ok i- uhh sorry I asked. Can you just tell me then?" I was prepared for an odd answer but not the one I got.

"Okay. Well, you see, it's…I think you'd have to understand a few things about human anatomy."

"I do understand human anatomy."

"Do you know what uhh…do you know about humans…'interacting' with each other?"

"Well duh but there's lots of kinds of interactions humans can do with each other."

"yeahh…well, see.." He struggled to gather the right words. "What I mean is…when humans…'_interact'_ with each other. Catch my drift?"

"No."

"Hngh oh goodness. Okay so what I mean is that when humansss…m-uhh..they." he stopped and fidgeted and blurted out the words he needed to say "Orange that's practically my equivalent to a human's…a human's…p-penis." Blue said quietly, wringing his hands together nervously.

"What?" I felt a flutter of curiosity and something else. "Sooo what you're saying is-"  
>"YesOrangethatismydick." He said, flustered. He stood in a way that showed me he was uncomfortable. I was beginning to read him better.<p>

"I'm sorry, Blue. If it makes you feel better, I have my equivalence to a human female…if you know what I mean." I tried to explain.

"Hmm?" he questioned, looking over to me. "You have a-"

"Yes. I do." I said, trying not to look him in the eye. This moment couldn't have been more awkward but at least now I was closer to figuring out everything about how he worked. We shared a good 5 minutes of awkward silence and odd shifting around before either of us did anything.

"Testing time?" he said.

"Yes, please." I ran ahead with 'butterflies in my stomach'. The test seemed to stretch on forever. It wasn't even that complex of a test and still it seemed to take us the longest time. As we neared the end of the test we stood in the apparatus room and listened to GLaDOS drone on and on. I looked over to him and waved again. He waved back shyly and I laughed a little to myself.

"What's so funny?" he sounded defensive.

"Nothing I just…thought about what if-nah. No, we couldn't. I- I couldn't do it." I tried to drop the subject.

"Whaaaat?" he persisted, inching closer to me.

"Nothhiinnnngg" I crossed my arms and closed my eye, trying to seem confident. He took a hold of my arm and pulled me to face him, looking me straight in the eye.

"What is it?" he gave me a look that caused my entire body to tremble and I wasn't sure why. I didn't know what my tremble meant but it sure surprised him. He must have known more than I did somehow. He looked at me a tad shocked and I continued to look at him.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

"D-Why did you just shudder like that?"

"I…don't know, honestly." I said with a bit of a warble in my voice.

"Is there something wrong, Orange? You're acting rather odd today." He said, letting go of my arm. As the epiphany came to me I looked at him and my pupil shrank.

"Oh goodness gracious I know what's different about me today." I proclaimed, not being able to move.

"What? What. What's wrong with you? What happened?" he inquired, panicking.

"I just realized something that I wasn't sure would ever happen because I didn't realize that I was even capable of feeling this way."

"What?" he seemed extremely uptight.

"Blue, I'm really attracted to you." I let him know straightforward exactly what was going on. He took a step back and looked over me, speechless. A small beep emitted from him:

"Wow..." Astonished, he stood in awe.

"I know; it all seems so strange to me. I've never felt this feeling before and…I need you to help me through it. What do you think I should do?" He continued to stare at me, lost deeply in thought. "…Blue? Ar-" Before I could finish my sentence he had his arms around me and his face pressed up against mine. That butterflies feeling came up again and for a few moments it seemed calm and I just sort of enjoyed it until that blue spark flicked my face. I stepped back a little and stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Orange, I didn't mean to get so carried away. Please forgive me?" He begged. I thought about what he'd just done. I thought about the way he had just held me in his arms. I had to go back to him. I calmly took his hands and directed them around my back.

"I'm sorry I just had to think it over. Presume~" I said as he looked up at me, pressed up close. He clenched his hands on me and a violent shock from him showed his affection and I returned the favor, an orange spark colliding with his blue streak. I lost the strength in my legs and fell back onto the ground, holding onto his arms to keep me up. My weight being greater than his, I brought him down and he propped himself up over me and looked down at me.

"What do we do now?" He asked as he wasn't sure what to do with himself. I propped myself up a bit and shifted my gaze south of his blue eye. Standing up on his knees, he looked down to see what I was looking at and it came to him. "Oh-OH. Oh goodness, Orange, you don't really think we should…?" I let out just a small, happy sort of laugh and took his hand and placed it on my side.

"Why not?" I asked him with full intent that this actually happened.

"Orange I'm not sure this is a good idea at all. I mean, think about it. What would GLaDOS say?" he panicked and the pessimistic side of him showed through.

"Blue, calm down, GLaDOS won't even know." I tried to calm him down by rubbing his arms and speaking in a smoother voice. When he calmed down and looked me in the eye again I put my hand on his face and he let out a low growl. I clenched my hand into a fist and a high squeal came out for a moment that was unintentional. He laughed a little and kissed me again. The blue spark lit up the dark corner that we resided in as we tried to keep our little secret between us. We continued to kiss this way for a long time before I couldn't handle it anymore and I hugged him close to me. My arms wrapped all the way around him and I groaned.

"Mmmnnnnn, Blue." I grumbled as I clutched the bots round body. "Blue…Please just…just take me now." I whispered to him a low growl-ish beep. Surprised at this, he growled back and stood up on his knees again. I felt an uplifting flutter and I watched him as he showed me just how he worked. Within a whirr and a click I was looking at something I'd never seen before.

"…Blue?" I started, sitting up.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to keep his confidence.

"Blue can- ah. Hm." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. My eye was wide and I tried not to stare. Blue chuckled a little and scooted a little closer to kiss me. As his face pressed up against mine and produced that blue spark again, I giggled a little as I could feel this metal rod touching me. It was enough to make someone blush. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and Blue backed up a little from my face to look at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked lowly, touching my face.

"N-Nothing, I'm just a little nervous and it uhh- this is very new to me." I told him as I glanced down at it again. "Nnnghhh…" My whole body shook for a moment and I gripped his arm tightly.

"Orange, it's okay. You're with me; you can trust me, can't you?" He asked me as he hugged me. I was enjoying this hug so much that it took me a moment to respond.

"Of course I can, Blue~" I told him as I closed my eye and enjoyed our embrace. He backed off of me and sat back on his legs again. I drew my arms in close to my body, becoming giddier. "Okay, ehehhe…Blue, I'm going to ask you an absurd question…" I told him as I felt up his arm.

"What's that?" He said, looking at my delicate hand.

"Blue, may I…May I touch it?" I said, giggling. He looked at me confused and I glanced quickly down at it and back up to his eye. He looked down to see what I had looked at and suddenly his pupil shrank and he looked quickly back up at me and clenched his fists.

"Orange! I-I don't know, I-…" He stopped as I continued to rub his arm and he squinted at me, that low growl emitting from him again. "Well, actually…" He started. Before he could finish his sentence I had already put my hand on his body and started to inch toward his metal cock. "O-whoa, Orange-…" He said nervously as my fingers touched the base of it. I looked at him happily and slightly suggestively and he shivered. I let my finger tips slide up to the tip of it and Blue tried to control himself. I shifted my gaze now and then from it to his eye to watch him react, which was half of the fun of it all. He shivered again as I wrapped my hand around it and slid my hand back down it again. I continued to stroke him for a while until he urged me to stop and took my hand by the wrist and I gave him a lustful look.

"Oh, Orange-…" He moaned out, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"Okay okay~ calm down, Blue…" I laughed, taking his hand off my arm. I put my hands on his upper arm and pulled him over me as I had lain back down on my back. "Now come on…I want you, Blue; I really do." I said as he propped himself up over me. He looked down at me and let out a laugh that almost seemed nervous and as though he were so surprised this was happening. "Come oooooon~" I said, rubbing his arm. With that motion he remembered the pleasure I had given him before and clenched his fists.

"Oh Orange, you better be ready for this." He said with a deep tone that turned me on.

"Blue, I-I'm just…I'm so ready for you. I'm more than ready. Come on, Blue, come on…" I whined. I looked down for a moment just to see his body over mine and let out a shaking moan. "C-come on Blue, please~" I cried as I was becoming impatient.

"Alright, Orange, let's do this." He planted his hands on my hips and pulled me up off the ground ever so slightly. I put my arms on the floor to keep myself balanced and looked up at him. He looked so confident, so…so…

"B-Blue, you're so sexy…" I told him as I watched him position himself right. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks, Orange, you are too." He started to pivot himself forward and a low growl emitted from him as he started to enter my body. In return, I let out a short moan and tried to clutch the ground, my eye squinting.

"Oh-oh god, Blue that feels sssooooo goooddd." I said as he pressed on deeper. I struggled to keep my eye open and it snapped shut when he had pushed himself in as far as he could go. "A-aahh BLUE!" I cried.

"You like that, hmmm?" He said, also struggling to keep his eye open. "Nngh-," He pulled back a bit, pivoting forward again in sort of a thrusting motion. A chill went through me as a pleasure I'd never felt ever in my life overwhelmed me. He pushed himself in again, grunting and giving me the chills again. As he repeated the motion I became tense and it was becoming harder to control myself. I didn't know what to do with myself, I didn't know how to channel out all the pleasure I was receiving. So instead I let out a loud moan and my fingers scraped against the hard floor beneath me as he continued to fuck me and tried as hard as he could to keep his eye open.

"Or-Orange…oh god, Orange, yes…" He moaned as his grip on my hips tightened and he increased his speed slightly.

"Blue…" I said lowly, "Oh-ohh, Blue, faster aahh" I said, looking up at the blue-eyed bot that towered over me. He repositioned his knees on the floor and heeded the command I'd given him, causing me to let out another loud, long moan. The repetitive motion combined with the sounds of his machinery working and the satisfying clang of metal-on-metal made me cry out his name. "BLUE!" I yelled, followed by another loud moan.

"O-ORANGE…" He groaned as a shudder shook my body and he clutched harder to my hips and I opened my eye to look up at him and his blue eye stared right back at me, trying his hardest to keep it open. His eye shut tight as he got a rush of pleasure through him and he moaned loudly, my arms weakening and my head falling back on the ground, a loud moan emitting from me as well.

"BLUUUUUE!" I called out. He and I were both feeling that climax coming, my body trembling and his grip becoming tighter and his tension rising. I felt his hands release from my hips and I opened my eye to see him hunkering over me, his hands on the ground, his eye shut tight, and his moans getting louder and more frequent. The pleasure rose again and he stopped fucking as we were both thrown into a frenzy of matchless ecstasy.

It was unimaginable; he cried out in a shaky voice and I exclaimed his name as loud as I could possibly yell. The instant I felt him reach his orgasm inside of me I felt like I couldn't control myself. There was something about the combination of my physical pleasure combined with his voice and our emotions that set me off in a way that I'd never felt before.

"BLUE! OH G-GOD BLUE!" my hearing had become limited to just us, all I could hear was the rush of the moment and him. When the rush had calmed down and he had finished, and I had finished trembling, I let out a long sigh and had lain back on the ground, highly satisfied.

He looked up at me, weak, and had a happy expression in his eye. He crawled back and pulled out of me, a little oil spilling out.

"Orange." He said to me as I had laid my arms out to the side, relaxing completely. Responding with just a hum, I looked over at him, my eye barely focusing. "I love you."

I sat up and looked at him, confused; I was very alert now.

"I don't understand…" I told him. A sullen feeling swept his whole body and he sat back, sighing.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." He said, waving a hand and telling me to forget about it. "I…I didn't really expect you to understand."

"Hey wait now what's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"N-Nothing! It's just that well most r-robots don't understand love I guess and I don't know I guess I just understand it a little better than you do?" he struggled to explain without insulting me. I glared at him for a moment and he fidgeted with his hands. "Can't we just enjoy this moment together?" he asked nervously. I kept glaring at him as I thought and realized that I had to give him credit.

"Fine." I said, lying back down and relaxing again. He crawled up over me and snuggled up into my side, hugging me.

"I l- oh…nevermind." He said, stopping himself mid-sentence. Despite my slight uncomfortableness with what he'd said, I took a moment to think about what he really meant. If he had said he'd loved me I had to believe him. From what I'd known, maybe I loved him too. I just didn't know if I were to say it back to him, would he understand more than me and would he know if I was in love with him or not?

I snapped out of my train of thought when he began to kiss me again. That blue electric shock touched on the front of my face again and all my feelings rushed back into a concentrated orange beam that shocked him back and he jumped a little in surprise at my enthusiasm. About 3 minutes later he released me from the shock and looked into my eye as I hesitated to tell him what I was thinking.

"What's wrong?" He asked smoothly as I seemed to not be looking directly at him.

"Hm? Oh I just…Blue uhh honestly I'm…" I started, looking for my words. He looked like he was prepared for devastation, but I wasn't going to let that happen to him, mostly because nothing of the sort was on my mind.

"Blue- I love you, too. I can't be sure how much, but I know I do." I told him as I ran my hand down the side of his frame. His eyebrow rose quickly and he was shocked.

"…Honestly? You do?" He had to be sure.

"Yes."

"…Wow." He replied, my hand still on his frame. Thinking for a moment he had gotten his spark back and pulled me up off the ground, ensnaring me more electrocution.

"Wow that was…random." I said as he held me close and nuzzled me. "By the way you're adorable, did you know that?" I laughed as he backed up and looked me in the eye again.

"Why thank you," He replied, putting his hand on my face. "You, too." He laughed and kissed up the side of my face, which made me lose focus on everything I had been thinking before.

"Hmmm…I love you, Blue…" I muttered as his hands traveled down my back and he clutched my hips again.

"Hnngh that's it, here we go again." He said as he pulled me back over him and a violent shock extended between us and I rose up and looked him in the eye.

"W-Where did that come from?" I asked him as I tried to balance myself over him.

"Say it again~" He growled lowly.

"What?"

"Say you love me again."

"Blue, I love you." I responded, louder than before.

"AAaaaahh that's what I'm looking for~ Come on let's do it againnn." He said, provoking me to stand on my knees over him.

"Do what again?" I was confused; he was all over the place.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about." He said in a low, low tone that sent a chill down my spine. He rubbed his hands on my hips and legs and I realized what he was suggesting.

"Ohh oh oh oh I see what you're saying~" I said, putting my hands on his body and moving my legs over his so that I could do this properly.

"Come on, come on~" He groaned as I towered over him and looked into his eye suggestively. Blue was becoming hornier and he clutched my legs and he was prepared to just pull me down on him if I were to provoke him further. My knees slid forward and I began to go down on him. His eyelids fluttered and clammed shut as I slowly put myself on him. He let out a moan and I rubbed my hand up and down on his body as I had sat completely down on him and he moaned louder.

I began to sit up again and the scraping metal inside me made us both moan. I looked down at him while coming down on him again and he tensed up as I shivered. I sat on it a while and just enjoyed feeling him.

"K-keep going, Orange!" He called out, struggling to keep himself together. I giggled and sat up again, the feeling sort of stinging in a way that was irresistible. I kept sitting and rising on him and his fingers scraped the smooth metal on my legs and I shivered when the blue lights in his eye flickered as he moaned out my name. I vocalized as well as he took my hand and squeezed it tight.

I leaned back and closed my eye as I felt that rush coming on again, taking his other hand and making sure my legs didn't give out on me.

"O-Orannngggggeeaaaaaaaaaaaa Orange…Orange..O-Orange! ORANGE!" He exclaimed as we peaked again together.

"BLUE!" I let out a short yell and pulled his hands close to my body as I shook and tried to embrace the pleasure in waves and control myself.

"Come on Orange, come on…just, j-just let it out just let it all out!" he said in a loud, awkward tone as he tried to form words out of the loud moans he was emitting. Looking at him as I felt the emissions of his enthusiasm and excitement I leaned back and let out an extremely loud moan.

"BBBLLLLUUUUUUUEEEE!" I cried as felt the energy draining out of me and it did so in such a way where it even channeled out of me and it shocked his hands and other places we'd been in contact with each other. He flinched and he let go of my hands as we finished simultaneously and I fell back onto my back and let out a little whine again as I tried to recover from what seemed to be the pain of pleasure.  
>"Oh…oh man…Orange…That was intense…I-I mean how did you…You electrocuted me!" He laughed, tired. I laid back on the ground as the oil seeped from both of us and I just whined. I was too drained to say anything or do anything. I let my whole body go limp and Blue watched as I struggled to stay awake. "Wow you really are exhausted, aren't you?" I just let out a whimper as I twitched my fingers. My eye remained closed but I could feel him taking my hand and kissing it. I let out another little beep and he held my hand as I began to fall asleep and he picked me up and held me tight. I couldn't really tell what was going on but he carried me somewhere and suddenly there was wind and velocity and I opened my eye to see that he had taken me with him into his apparatus vent. I had just enough strength to stay awake and look at him.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked lazily.

"We're just going somewhere where you can lie down. I won't have you just sleeping on the floor like that." He said sincerely. I closed my eye and became comfortable in his arms as I just felt the air rush around us and transport us where we were destined to go.


End file.
